


Baby

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, like none at all, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kenma gets assaulted by some college student who Kuroo then proceeds to beat up.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks, I also don’t know if assaulted is the right word to use but.. oh well I guess. I just wanted a protective Kuroo guys.

“Hey Kenma,” a tall, raven teen called out, “let’s stop in here. I wanna get some pork buns.” 

The small, blond teen next to him nodded and gave a little noise of agreement. The two teenagers walked up to the small convenience store they passed on their walk home. It was getting closer to evening and the sky had slowly turned a golden color, reflecting the light beautifully off of everything it touched. Kenma however, was too busy in his phone to notice it much, but Kuroo noticed the light shining on the blonds face as the two walked to the benches out front of the store. 

“I’ll just be a sec. Stay here.” The raven said, not wanting to make the other have to go in for no reason. Kenma sat down on the bench outside and Kuroo went in in search of his snack. 

The two had just finished practice and Kenma was tired and felt gross as he sat in the dull summer heat. He wore a white Nekoma tee and red shorts with his jacket tied around his waist. His hair was slightly damp of sweat and clung to his temples and cheeks in a childlike way. He wiped the sweaty screen of his phone on his tee before continuing to tap at the game he played, not noticing the figure approaching him. 

“Hey cutie. Whatcha doing here alone?” Asked the voice of a figure leaning against the wall next to him.  
Kenma glanced up, his heart rate increasing and anxiety levels rising. It was a man, probably an older college student. The blonds heart pounded in his ears but keeping his face blank. He didn’t reply, just glanced back down at his phone. 

“Ah, playing hard to get huh? ‘S the matter baby, why so shy?” The man purred, leaning closer to the teen.

Kenma flinched, trying his best to ignore the man as his cigarette reeking breath reached the blonds nose. He wished Kuroo would hurry up. 

“Hey, look at me. It’s rude not to look at someone who’s talking to you.” The man growled, grabbing Kenma’s chin and forcing his eyes onto himself.  
“My my.. what pretty eyes you have, like a little neko.” The stranger smirked.

“P-please don’t...” Kenma stuttered, trying to gently push the other away as he squeezes his eyes shut. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage and he felt nauseous from the mans stench. 

“What’s the matter? Why’d you close those pretty eyes? Open them back up for me honey”, the man said darkly as he kep his grip on the boy, running a hand through the blond hair and forcing his leg in between Kenma’s.

Kenma wanted to scream but couldn’t. He frantically opened his eyes, searching for anyone around but the parking lot and road were deserted. They weren’t in front of the store window so no one inside could see them. The blond felt helpless as he tried to form words that caught in his throat. Tears welled up as he tried to push the man away but the stranger just grabbed his hands and pinned them against the back of the bench. 

“K-kuro..” The blond whimpered out as he tried to push back. 

“Hm? What’s that, baby?” The man said, bringing a hand down beginning to touch under the blond’s tee.

“Oi, Kenma, I’m done. Sorry I took s-“ Kuroo began, walking out of the store and looking around to see Kenma, struggling against the strange man. He dropped the bag he held, his mind racing with fury as he jumped over in a sprint, grabbing the man by the collar and ripping his back from Kenma. 

“OI! WHAT THE FUCK-“ the stranger began but Kuroo threw him to the ground, punching him in the stomach and then the jaw. The man let out a howl of pain but Kuroo couldn’t care less, something inside him had snapped and he couldn’t control himself. 

“K-kuro! Kuroo stop it, please- don’t!” Kenma shouted as he ran up to the ravenette, grabbing the arm he was punching with and holding it back. 

“Let go Kenma! I need to teach this fucker a lesson!” The raging raven yelled at the blond, tearing his arms out of the blonds grasp, making him stumble backwards. Kuroo glared back down at the man underneath him, aiming another blow to the mans gut and evoking a scream. As the raven was about to continue, a whimper from behind him caused his to stop. He glanced back and saw a scared, tearful face looking back at him with an expression that made his heart ache. A tear rolled down Kenma’s damp cheeks as his eyes were sad and frightened all at the same time. Kuroo stopped his beating of the bleeding and bruised man on the ground. He stood, wiping his hands on his dirtied tee before spitting on the ground next to him.

“Fucking pervert. Don’t ever come near him again.” Kuroo growled down at the figure, laying crumpled on the ground.

“Please.. Kuro... I want to go home..” The small teenager whimpered from on the ground behind Kuroo. His lip trembled and along with his voice and Kuroo could see his shoulders shake. An emotion welled up inside the raven at the sight and he knew they had to leave. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand, forgetting about the bag of pork buns he’d dropped as he pulled Kenma away, leaving the man beaten on the ground. 

 

It was minutes of rushed silence as the two boys finally made it to Kuroo’s house. The raven stayed quiet as he opened the door and they went in. The only sounds were of Kenma’s ever so often sniffs and whimpers. Kuroo still held Kenma’s hand gently as they went to Kuroo’s bedroom and Kenma didn’t resist. He only let go to go and run a bath before re-entering the bedroom and finding Kenma, curled up on his bed. Kuroo noticed that his body still quivered, which made his heart ache. He knew this was his fault, that he shouldn’t have left the boy alone back there, that he shouldn’t have taken so long, and he hated himself for it. Suddenly the raven was pulled from his thought as the silence was broken.

“I-I’m sorry..” Kenma whispered, his large, tearful and red rimmed cat eyes looking up at the raven. “I couldn’t.. I was scared and... I couldn’t-“

“Kenma that wasn’t your fault. Don’t apologize. I’m the one to blame, I left you out there alone.” The raven interrupted fiercely. Kuroo grabbed the teen, wrapping his long arms around the shaking figure and holding him. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me Ken.” 

Kenma’s form still quivered, but he wrapped his thin arms around Kuroo’s neck, burying his face into the taller’s chest. He felt so warm and safe in the raven’s arms that he could cry.

“K-Kuro..” the small teen cried out as small tears rolled down his round, flushed cheeks. The use of the nickname made Kuroo’s stomach feel warm.

“Kitten, my kitten, it’s okay... I’m here.” The ravenette coo’d softly, his large hands stroking up and down Kenma’s back soothingly. Kuroo felt as though he could hold the little blond for days as he cried quietly for a little while until his shaking and sniffling stopped. The blond pulled back and wiped his eyes. 

“C-can we take the bath now?” Kenma asked softly, one of his hand gently gripping Kuroo’s jacket sleeve. 

“Of course, kitten.” Kuroo purred before kissing the blonds forehead and lifting him up, carrying the boy into the bathroom. 

An hour later the two boys were clean and warm, sitting together on Kuroo’s bed. Kenma wore some of Kuroo’s sweats, which were far to big on him, but looked adorable all the same. Kuroo had a towel in hand and was gently rubbing at the blonds wet locks while the other leaned into the touch. The smaller teen sighed and almost purred at the nice feeling of Kuroo massaging his scalp. The feeling soon left and was replaced by the scraping of a hairbrush as raven had begun to brush out any knots the blond had in his hair. Kenma winced as he pulled hard at a knot and cried out.

“Ah- I’m sorry Ken, didn’t mean to.” Kuroo apologized. “Well, you’re done now. All brushed.” He continued as he set the brush down. 

“Hmph.” Kenma huffed as he turned to face Kuroo and was immediately embraced as Kuroo wrapped his arms around the small teen, pulling up his beds comforter around them both. Kenma snuggled up next to Kuroo, finally feeling clean and free of any lingering anxiousness.  
“This okay, Ken?” Kuroo asked, wanting to make sure the other was comfortable.

“Yes.” The small teen replied, his arms around him and his head tucked into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “This is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I think this is pre-relationship KuroKen, but you can interpret anyway you want.


End file.
